Exemplary embodiments relate to a power source and, more particularly, to a high voltage generation circuit and a semiconductor device including the same, in which voltage to be outputted rapidly reaches a target level.
A semiconductor device includes a high voltage generation circuit for generating voltage of a high level (hereinafter referred to as a high voltage). The high voltage generation circuit includes a plurality of pump pumps coupled in series in order to raise the level of a power source voltage. That is, the first pump raises the power source voltage to a first level, and a next pump raises the voltage of the first level to voltage of a second level. In this manner, an output voltage is raised up to a target level. However, the voltage rise time is slow because voltage having the target level has to be outputted by sequentially operating the pumps coupled in series. Accordingly, with an increase in a target level of voltage to be outputted (with an increase of loading), the time taken to output voltage having the target level and current necessary to generate the voltage having the target level are increased.